Super Daughters
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Lena watched as Supergirl came to stand beside her. "I am... Supergirl." "Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you." An AU in which Lena was adopted by Bruce Wayne and Kara became Superman's sidekick when she arrived on Earth. How they become friends and more. Supercorp endgame.
1. Robin and Supergirl

A/N: Hey guys! This story was inspired by the comic series Super Sons which you should definitely check out if you haven't. It's basically Robin and Superboy going on missions together and messing it up because they are always at each other's throat. So I thought, why not make it with Supergirl and a female Robin? Who would cooperate? And why not make it Supercorp if I have the chance too? So this first chapter focuses on their first meeting, when they are around fourteen years old. The next chapter will show them a bit older, and then the last chapter they'll finally be dating.

Concerning canons, it's a bit of a mess, I must admit. The CW shows, the comics, maybe a tiny bit of the movies and even I'm not sure anymore? But, you know, it's endgame Supercorp, that's all that matters! I'll be posting a new chapter every day, so don't forget to follow if you don't want to miss a thing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
Robin and Supergirl

Lena was taken away from her homework by the sound of an alarm ringing from the bat computer. She smiled. Finally some action. She rushed to the computer and jumped into the seat. A Justice League alert. Even better.

Bruce came walking down the stairs quickly and raised an eyebrow when he saw her there.

"What are you still doing down here?"

"Working on my assignment," she replied simply.

"What do we have?"

"Justice League intervention in National City."

"Tell Alfred I shouldn't be long."

He turned around, about to get into costume, and Lena turned around in the chair and stood on her knees, to pout at him over the chair's backrest.

"Please, please, please, let me come with you! I'll just watch, I promise, I won't bother you."

Bruce shook his head.

"What about your assignment?"

Lena looked at the many mechanical components scattered on the workshop of the cave.

"I could really use a break. This one isn't even due until next month. I have time."

Bruce crossed his arm. He didn't usually bring her along for Justice League duty, because it was even more dangerous than usual Batman duty, but she was fourteen, almost fifteen now, she could probably handle it.

"Fine. But you'll stay put, away from the fight. Promise?"

"Yes, one hundred percent, yes!"

She jumped off the chair and ran toward the Batmobile, throwing her sweater off as she went. Of course, she was already dressed to go, her green and red robin outfit contrasting severely with everything around the cave. She went to fetch her cape, body armor, shoes and mask while Bruce went to get dressed as well.

When he was ready to go, Lena was already seated in the back of the Bat, mask on and belt fastened.

"Come on! We're going to miss everything."

"I doubt it."

He jumped in the piloting seat and they took off quickly. The Bat disappeared into the night and above the clouds, flying faster than any airplanes toward the West Coast.

"We've never been to National City before?" she questioned.

"No. Wayne Enterprise doesn't have an office there."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"If we only visited places where you had a building we would be staying in Gotham all the time."

He chuckled.

* * *

On their way to National City, Batman confirmed a few things with other Justice League members, and Lena listened attentively. The threat was a small force of Daxamite invading the city. Three, maybe four ships, no more. Flash was already there, and Wonder Woman was almost there, just a hop away. Both Batman and Superman were on there way, and the DEO, with Martian Manhunter, was trying to evacuate as many citizens as possible. Lena was excited. An alien invasion with most of the Justice League on sight? There were reasons to be excited.

They had to lower their altitude when approaching National City, and Lena quickly saw the outline of the ships in the night sky. They were weirdly shaped, a bunch of triangles grouped together by their points to form a circular ship. The city was already on fire, but Lena noticed a red blur running around a few buildings on fire, and suffocating them quickly.

"Glad you could just us, Batsy!" Flash's voice came through the speaker.

"Where do you need me?"

"Center of town," Wonder Woman declared. "Superman will take care of the spaceships."

"Got it."

Batman flew the Bat around a few buildings, before finding one in construction, far from most of the chaos.

"Stay here. I'll come to pick you up when it's over."

"Got it."

Lena jumped off the plane and landed on the concrete floor with a roll. She stood up and turned around. Batman was still hovering there.

"And no fighting!" he shouted.

"I promise!"

He closed the cockpit and flew off. Lena came to stand as close to the edge as possible. The ships flying over the city all had green rays coming from under them. Lena first thought they were firing lasers, but the rays were continuous and didn't do any damage on the ground. They must have been some sort of teleporter.

Her earpiece suddenly came to life.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Batman?"

"Superman came with his cousin, she's going to stay with you while we deal with the chaos. She's new on Earth so be nice, okay?"

"When am I never nice?" she replied.

Soon enough, two blue blurs came to a stop in front of her. Superman, she recognized easily, she'd seen him a couple of times before. But the girl with him she'd never seen before. She had a blue suit and a red cape like him, as well as the S on her chest, but she looked almost nothing like him. Long blond hair flowing behind her, a bright smile on her face. She had his blue eyes though, that was the only thing they had in common.

"Robin."

"Superman."

"This is Supergirl. Can you watch over her while I take care of the rest."

"Of course, sir."

He looked at his cousin and nodded. The girl hovered toward the ground while he flew away. Lena watched as Supergirl came to stand beside her. The ethereal glow around her seemed to dissipate, maybe because she wasn't in proximity of her cousin anymore. All that was left was a shy looking teenager, all skin and bones in her slightly too big outfit.

"I am... Supergirl," she said with an accent only Lena's kin ear could pick up.

"Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lena held out her hand for Supergirl to shake. The blonde hesitated, her arm spasming a bit before she tentatively took Lena's hand in hers, very delicately. She pulled away very quickly, scanning Lena's face for any sign of pain, and let out a sigh of relief when there was none. Lena looked at her weirdly.

Supergirl moved away from her quickly and came to sit at the edge, to look at the city. After a moment of staring at the girl's red cape and flowing blond hair, she came to sit beside her.

"It is very pretty," Supergirl declared.

Lena looked at the city. It was like Gotham, maybe a bit brighter, or maybe that had something to do with the alien invasion.

"It reminds me of Argo City," she added sadly.

Lena frowned. There was no Argo City on Earth, she'd known that. It must have been on Krypton, after all, Batman had said she was new on Earth. She decided not to push it.

"Those stupid Daxamites always have to ruin everything!"

Lena frowned.

"You know them?"

"Yes. Daxamites are Kryptonian's cousins. I don't know how to explain. My English isn't very good, but I am working on it!" she added with a smile.

Lena found herself smiling back. There was something so purely bright and innocent about this girl, it was almost intoxicating.

"My cousin said you were Batman's sidekick?"

"I am," Lena added proudly.

"Then why are you dressed in red, when he is in black?"

Lena shrugged. She didn't really have an answer to that. Dick was the first robin, and his colors were red and green, so when she'd become Robin she'd kept the same colors.

"I don't know. I guess it's so he can't lose me in a fight."

This made Supergirl giggle.

"Where do you live?"

Lena hesitated. She wasn't supposed to talk about personal things, but then again Supergirl was a good person, a bit weird and surreal, but if she didn't reveal too much it should do.

"In Gotham, like Batman."

"I don't know where it is. I live in Midvale. It is very small. Not like here. I like here." she added with another bright smile, her eyes falling back on the city.  
Lena continued to smile at her and looked back at the sky. Superman was currently pushing one of the ships back up in space, while everyone else was somewhere fighting down. She couldn't see them.

* * *

There was a sudden explosion not far, and Supergirl's smile quickly faded. Lena watched her with confusion. The blonde pressed her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut. She started groaning painfully as if she'd been hurt.

"Supergirl?" she called anxiously.

The blonde tried to scramble away from the edge, mumbling 'too much'. Lena jumped to her feet and pressed her earpiece.

"Batman? Something's wrong with Supergirl! I don't know what! Can you put me in communication with Superman?"

He didn't reply, simply passed her to Superman.

"Superman?"

"Robin? What's going on?"

"I don't know! Supergirl looks like she's in pain! She closed her eyes and her ears and I don't know what to do!"

"She's overwhelmed. Too much sounds, it's hurting her. You need to pull her somewhere away from the sounds and tell her to breathe."

Lena looked around. Supergirl was still wriggling on the ground, obviously in pain. The building was still in construction, but she imagined it would be fine if she could find a place less open. The elevator shaft.

She ran up to the elevator shaft and pushed the doors opened. The elevator itself hadn't been installed yet, but there were doors at every level, it should help. She threw a net grenade down, and it unfolded two levels down, creating a safety net for them to settle on.

Behind her, Supergirl had opened her eyes, and two angry red lasers had come out, piercing through the dark night and disappearing into the nothing. She closed her eyes once again. Lena didn't think, she picked up Supergirl under her arms and dragged her to the elevator.

"You need to breathe. Breathe. One, two. Come on, just breathe. Calm down!"

She realized she was panicking as well. She had a freaking out alien on her hands, one that could kill her in a snap, even by accident. She approached the elevator, and sighed:

"It's alright, I'm not throwing you to your death, there's a net," she warned, unsure whether Supergirl could even hear her.

She pushed the blonde down the elevator and watched her tumble in the net like a stone. The net bent under the weight but didn't break, to Lena's relief. She slid inside the elevator shaft and closed the elevator door behind her. She grappled onto the top of the elevator shaft and slid down until she could touch the net. There, she sat beside Supergirl.

The blonde was already a bit better, less forcefully trying to plug her ears shut. Lena found quickly that their common weight bent the net in the center, and they had no other choice but to sit side by side, glued to each other. Lena instinctively hugged the blonde and whispered to her:

"Breathe. One. Two. Slowly."

Supergirl's breathing relaxed after a while. She lowered her arms but kept her eyes closed a few more minutes.

* * *

When Supergirl finally reopened her eyes, she let out a long, painful breath. She tried to move away from Robin, but her hand passed through the net and she sent them both tumbling on their backs. Lena, surprised, didn't have the time to shift her weight and fell heavily, her arm pinned under Supergirl. Supergirl quickly flew off her.

"I am so sorry."

Lena stayed on her back, watching the blonde above her.

"It's okay. No harm done."

"No, I am sorry for earlier. It was the noise. I don't like loud noises too much."

Super senses, Lena remembered from what Batman had taught her on Kryptonians.

"Are feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

Supergirl looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The elevator shaft. It was the only enclosed space near us."

The blonde nodded.

"Should we go out?"

Lena nimbly stood up, her feet resting at the crossing between the ropes of the net. She picked up her grappling gun from her belt and was about to fire when Supergirl froze. Lena focused her hearing as well. She could faintly hear footsteps coming from the outside of the elevator door beside her. She whispered:

"People?"

Supergirl nodded.

"How many?"

Supergirl held out seven fingers.

"Hostiles?"

Another nod. Lena thought quickly. Some Daxamites must have seen Supergirl's laser vision. They would climb to the top and search for them. They could stay hidden here and hopefully not be found unless Daxamites also had X-ray visions. They had the advantaged right now.

"Can you fight?"

Supergirl grimaced. She assumed the girl couldn't really fight, just push things very hard.

"Distract them? I'll climb up."

Supergirl hesitated but nodded anyway. Lena grappled to the roof and jumped up, while Supergirl punched through the elevator door, sending them flying. Lena heard gunshots and loud bangs, and it made her heart beat frantically in her chest. She didn't know for how long Supergirl could hold, so she hurried.  
She pushed the doors to the elevator open. The top floor was still clear. More gunshots echoed from under her feet. She ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped.

Her cape deployed around her arms, and she slowly glided around the building. She turned her X-ray vision on with a quick press of the button on the side of her mask. She saw them, a level under her. Seven people fighting. One had already been knocked down by the elevator doors. Supergirl was in the middle of the fight, but she wouldn't hold long, Lena knew. She quickly devised a plan. They were probably stronger than her, but their bulky armor would hinder their movement. She could exploit that.

She aimed for one of the windows, and let her wings turn into her cape. She passed through the window feet first, her boots colliding with the helmet of the alien standing there. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and she rolled quickly. She picked up two tasing disks from her belt and threw them as she stood up. The Daxamite in front of her fell on his back, stunned. The four aliens left quickly turned around to look at her. They aimed at her but she rolled out of the way. She hid behind a pile of concrete bags and pulled her extendible staff from her belt. She could see two aliens approaching her from either side, while the two others were still trading punches with Supergirl.

She jumped on top of the pile of bags and leaped on the closest enemy. She trapped his head between her knees and used the momentum to pull him down, on his back. He fell heavily, incapable of stopping his fall, while she rolled off, landing in front of another alien. She extended her staff and hit him in the shin before standing up. He fell to his knees, and she swung the staff behind his helmet. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She turned around. The first one she'd pulled down was getting up. A swift kick in his under jaw knocked him out for good.

She heard gunshots, suddenly, and tried to jump out of the way. She felt something grazing her side and winced. Her skin burned painfully. She ducked behind the concrete bags once again and looked at her hand, pressed up against her side. No blood. She winced as she tried to look behind her. One of the aliens' lasers must have grazed her. She pulled her grappling gun, and, pushing past the pain, she stood up. The hook flew out of the gun and passed straight through the alien's shoulder, before pulling him toward her. He was knocked into the bags of concrete, and Lena, bringing both of her hands together and high above her head, hit him with all her strength on the back of his head.

She looked up. Supergirl was heaving, but intact, standing beside two unconscious Daxamites. She smiled when she saw Lena.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, don't worry."

"You fight really well. I don't know how to fight, really. My cousin said he would train me, but we don't have time. He is very busy with work."

Lena expelled the hook out of her grappling gun and placed the weapon back at her belt.

"Can you round them up? We'll tie them together so they don't run away when they wake up."

Supergirl nodded, and quickly ran around the empty level, at a speed too great for Lena to see her. When she was done, all seven of the Daxamites were seating, unconscious, in a circle, with the cable of her grappling hook tied around them.

"Is this good?" Supergirl asked.

"Perfect."

Now that they were tied up, Lena allowed herself a moment to breathe and wince painfully. The adrenaline of the moment had made her forget about the burning pain in her side, but now that she was seating again the bags of concrete, it came back to her in a head swarming rush. Supergirl frowned.

"Oh no! You are hurt!"

She rushed up to Lena's side, kneeling beside her to inspect her wound. Lena put her hand away. It was nothing really. The heat of the laser must have burned off some skin, but it was far less dramatic than it sounded.

"It's okay, really. I've had worst."

"May I help? I think I can."

Lena hesitated. She could just wait for this whole thing to be over, Batman would bring her back home and he or Alfred would know what to do. Supergirl insisted.

"Please? You saved us... To thank you?"

The proper words seemed to evade her, but Lena understood the meaning. Finally, she nodded. Supergirl took a step back and lightly blew toward her side. Chills erupted all over Lena's skin, raising the hair at the back of her neck. The air around her became terrifyingly cold, as a thin layer of frost formed over the burn. She sighed pleasantly. It did make her feel a lot better.

"Is it too much?" Supergirl asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

Supergirl let out a relieved breath.

"I don't know how to control my powers well. Kal said not to use them too much, but you were in pain and I wanted to help and..."

"It's okay, really." Lena stopped the blonde's rambling.

She couldn't help but smile. This girl really was way too cute when she worried, she found herself thinking. She stared at her, amused by the blonde's antics. Supergirl started blushing and looked everywhere except at Lena.

"What do we do with them?" she finally asked, pointing to the bundle of Daxamites.

"I'll call Batman."

Lena pressed the earpiece and called out:

"Batman?"

"What is it?"

"We have a bunch of unconscious Daxamites on our hands. What do we do?"

"I told you to stay away from the fight!"

"Not if the fight came to us! Look, they saw Supergirl's laser vision, they came to us, we took them out."

"Leave them. Change building. Stay away from the fight. I'll come to pick you up when it's over."

He cut their conversation short, and Lena sighed.

"Alright. We have to change buildings."

She tried to push herself up and winced. The frost had almost completely dissipated, and it was hurting like hell once again.

"Here, let me."

"No it's..."

Before Lena could stop her, Supergirl leaned down and picked her up, as if she weighed nothing. She held her up against her, bridal style, and Lena felt ridiculous. She was being carried away by a girl smaller and more fragile looking than her. It made her look very weak, she knew.

"Hold on, okay?" Supergirl warned her.

Lena was about to protest, but Supergirl flew them through the window she'd broken when arriving, and she closed her eyes fearfully. There was a difference between flying on her own, where she could control what was going on, and being flown in another girl's arms.

"Which building?"

Lena forced her eyes open. Supergirl was hovering near their initial building, looking around. Lena saw that there was only one Daxamite spaceship left, which meant this entire mess was almost solved. She pointed to the building across the street.

"This one."

"Okay."

Supergirl brought them to the roof quickly, and she placed Lena delicately against the ventilation exit, so she could stay propped up and seated. Then, she sat beside her.

"Are you hurting?" she inquired quickly.

"No, I'm fine," Lena lied.

Supergirl nodded and relaxed a bit.

"I wish I could fight like you," Supergirl declared. "Did Batman teach you how to fight?"

"He did."

"Maybe he could train me too since Kal doesn't have the time."

Lena smiled.

"I don't think so. You're a bit too strong for us."

Supergirl pouted, just enough for Lena to think that the blonde reminded her of a puppy.

"That's what my sister says too."

"You have a sister?"

She nodded.

"Her name is Alex. She is my adoptive sister. Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me because Kal can't take care of me all the time."

Lena nodded.

"Batman adopted me too. I don't know how he found me but he took me in after my mother died."

Supergirl pursed her lips.

"I am sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"My parents died a long time ago too, but it doesn't feel so long to me. It feels like it was yesterday."

Lena looked at Supergirl. There was something so deeply sad in her eyes, something she hadn't noticed before, behind all the happiness and optimism.

Superman was the Last son of Krypton, Batman had told her. Supergirl must have been its last daughter, then.

"I'm Lena, by the way," she introduced herself.

Supergirl's smile returned.

"Kara Zor-El."

* * *

When the Daxamite invasion was pushed back for good and the DEO had everything under control once again, Martian Manhunter thanked the Justice League for their intervention, and both Batman and Superman went to pick up their sidekicks. They found them still seating on the rooftop and talking about a show Alex had just shown to Kara, which Lena had never seen before. Superman thanked Robin for her help, and for protecting Supergirl. Lena smiled and replied it was nothing, and that if there was anything Supergirl needed, she could always call her. Once the Supers were gone, Batman was quick to call the Bat, and he helped Lena inside. She fell asleep on the way home.

A few days later, Lena was training in the Batcave when Alfred came to find her. She had already been punching the same sandbag for an hour, in sweatpants and sports bra, the bandage on her burn coming undone from her sweat.

"Mistress Lena?"

She ended her series of punches with a kick. The bag swayed on the chain, but she stopped it with her arm. She expected Alfred to reprimand her for training before her wound had healed. Instead, he declared:

"There is someone at the door looking for you. She said she was a friend."

Lena frowned. She didn't have friends. She'd graduated from high school a year ago, and she was following college courses from home because Bruce had agreed it would be a bit awkward for her to attend the classes physically. Maybe later. Maybe for her second Ph.D.

"Who is it?"

"She told me her name was Kara Danvers."

Lena smiled.

"Let her in, Alfred. I'll join her in a second."

"Should I prepare a snack, then?"

"Yes, please. That would be perfect."

He nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Lena picked up a towel nearby and hurriedly brushed it over her face and neck. She picked up her discarded tank top and put it on. She undid the straps around her fists and threw them on the nearby bench. She completely forgot to undo the ones around her feet and ran up the stairs.

She found Kara seating in the main living room, a bit flustered by everything precious-looking around her. Lena smiled. Kara was very different when she wasn't in costume. She looked even smaller, with a pale sweater a bit too big for her. She was wearing thick black rimmed glasses, exactly like her cousin's.

Lena walked into the room and sat down in the couch opposite Kara's.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Oh, hum... I asked Kal... I mean Clark. You said you would help me if there was anything."

Lena hadn't meant it literally, but then again she should have guessed the alien wasn't so used to what was literal or not on Earth.

"Sure, no problem. What do you need?"

Kara opened her backpack.

"I am sorry. I came here straight from school."

"You flew here? From Midvale?"

Kara nodded. She hoped Superman didn't know about this.

"What's so urgent?"

"I need help to train as a human."

"What?"

"Alex doesn't want to help me, she's too busy. But maybe you can help me. I need to learn how to be human. I don't want to push people in the hallway on accident and break their arms."

Lena ignored the fact that this was a very specific example and focused on Kara's problem instead.

"What do you need me to do?"

"You're human? Can you help me? I need to learn how to read the room, Alex said. Also, I don't understand Earth's social culture well."

Lena smiled.

"I will help you." she agreed.

Kara's smile could have illuminated the entire city at night.

"First, you really have to stop flying from Midvale to Gotham like that."


	2. Batwoman and Supergirl

**Chapter 2**  
Batwoman and Supergirl

Lena checked her phone again and sighed. Sam was fifteen minutes late. What was the point of inviting your best friend to drink if you didn't show up! She checked the message she'd received once again. 8 sharp at the Bar. And there was no misinterpreting it because the Bar was the name of the place, capital B. And even if Sam had had to cancel because of Ruby, she would have called her.

Lena looked at the door one last time. She counted to ten. The door didn't open. Finally fed up, she decided to call Sam.

Her friend picked up at the second dial:

"Hey, Lena. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Hum... I'm still at Luthor Corp. My internship doesn't end until 9:30, remember?"

"Then why did you send me a text to meet you at the Bar?"

"What? No, I didn't..."

Lena tried to smooth her features as much as possible. Something was off. She looked around the room. No one was looking at her.

"You didn't text me this afternoon?"

"No?"

"I think someone hacked your phone. Or mine. Either way, stay at work."

"Lena? Should I call the police?"

Lena hung up, promising herself to call Sam as soon as she was out of this mess. Her training kicked in. She put her phone back in her purse and pressed the emergency button once it was out of sight. Then, she finished her drink while looking around furtively. There were two groups of friends at the far end tables, four couples at the smaller tables and one at the end of the bar. Most of them were college students or young adults, no one out of the ordinary. And no one was looking at her.

She waited a few minutes after finishing her drink. She checked her phone again, but no response from Bruce. She sighed, and finally prepared herself to walk out.

She walked quickly outside, her eyes darting around fleetingly. A few people had been standing outside the bar, but none followed her away. She couldn't find a car who'd been parked nearby and started driving toward her. She might make it home, she thought. If she did, and if no one was actually waiting for her home, she'd slip her costume on as fast as she could and would go check on Sam.

She stopped at a crossing, not wanting to attract people's attention by running through traffic. Suddenly, a long black limo passed the crossroads and stopped right in front of her. The black tainted window rolled down all the way, revealing a man in his early thirties, bald, and smiling casually.

"Miss Kieran? I believe we need to talk."

She frowned. She knew the man, obviously. Bruce had worked with him, and his father before him.

"Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry but I really need to go. But call me and we will reschedule," she assured with her greatest smile.

Of course, the man wasn't going to accept that as an answer, but also imagined he didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of Metropolis, for the same reason he hadn't confronted Superman on his own yet. He had a reputation to maintain. He chuckled lightly. It sent shivers down Lena's spine.

"There is a man standing on the rooftop of the building behind you. He knows to shoot if I gave him the order. Only, I didn't specify who he had to shoot. I suppose he would have killed multiple people in this street before anyone got to him. But if you climb in with me, he'll leave."

Lena desperately wanted to look back, to confirm whether he was saying the truth or not. Only, she saw the flash of a red pointer reflecting on the window of the limo. She pursed her lips. It seemed she didn't have a choice. She hoped someone at the Batcave had received her signal. Even if it was Damian.

"Fine."

His smiled widened.

"You won't regret it. I promise."

The door to the limo opened beside her, and she climbed in.

* * *

The inside was rather big, enough for her to stand across from Lex Luthor, and keep at least fifteen inches between their knees. Distance was good, Lena persuaded herself. They were alone in the vehicle, though Lex had a thin briefcase beside him. He smiled when he saw her.

"There she is. The great Lena Kieran. I've heard quite a lot about you, you know. A Ph.D. in Engineering, another one coming in Physics. When will you stop?"

She frowned.

"I'm sorry, is this a job interview? Because I can assure you that I am not looking for a position in Luthor Corp."

"Oh, I know. You want to work in your family's company. It's important, isn't it? Family? I think you and I have that in common. We would do anything for our families. But obviously, your allegiances are misplaced."

Lena's heart was beating faster by the minute, adrenaline pumping through her body in anticipation of something, anything, coming from the bald man in front of her.

"I beg your pardon?"

He smirked.

"You don't know? Of course, you don't know."

He picked up the briefcase beside him and placed it on his knees to open it.

"Of course big daddy Wayne wouldn't have told you."

Lena could feel her hands shaking. She was frowning in confusion, and she had to remind herself that every word Luthor was saying could have been a lie.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you."

He handed her a large piece of paper which she inspected quickly. It was a birth certificate. Delivered in Metropolis on the 26th of February, 1993. Lena Kieran, born a day before, to Lionel Luthor and...

She stopped reading, her eyes glued to the paper. It was written there, in black ink, under 'Father'. Lionel Luthor. Lex's father. Her father? It couldn't be. This was a lie. Lex was lying to her, trying to manipulate her.

"I know, I was surprised too!" Lex declared from the other side of the limo. "I was just looking at my father's expense in the early '90s and boom, I find out I have a sister! Isn't that amazing, the things our fathers hide from us?"

Lena shook her head. This was a lie, it had to be.

"It's not true. Bruce would have told me if my father was alive... if he was..."

Lex smirked.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe Bruce Wayne would have told you the truth?"

She froze. Bruce had kept a lot of things away from her. Batman had been one of those things. Why would he hide something like that from her, for almost twenty years no less? She desperately wanted to ask him now. He had to know. Bruce knew everything about everyone. He had to know about her too, even before he took her in, she imagined.

"Are you sure you're still not interested by a position in Luthor Corp.? A bright young woman like you could do a lot of good for us. For all of us?"

She looked up from the certificate and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"I'm preparing something big. Something that could get us rid of all those roaches roaming our streets. Now that you're part of the family, it would warm my heart if you could give me a hand."

"Roaches?"

"The Supers. And all of their alien friends. They're a threat to us, and until they haven't been dealt with our planet is in danger."

Lena's face hardened. Of course, in the end, it was just a way for him to try and kill the Supers. It didn't matter whether this certificate was real or not, whether she really was a Luthor. All Lex wanted was someone to make his toys work. An image suddenly flashed in her mind. Kara, a few weeks ago, napping in a sunbed at the DEO, after one of Luthor's creation had almost killed her.

"You can let me out now. I'm not interested," she replied, barely containing her anger.

"You don't mean that," he replied, taking something out of his pocket. It looked like a box of chewing gum.

"I will not help you do whatever you want to do. And I hope the Supers will stop you, one day."

He popped the gum in his mouth, and after chewing a few times, he sighed.

"Well, that is too bad. I was hoping we could cooperate, but I suppose I'll have to use plan B."

She suddenly heard it. Gas seeping inside the vehicle, through big tubes under the seats. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried punching the window, but it was bulletproof, she assumed after a very inefficient punch. Before she could jump Lex and force him to let her out, her vision became blurry. Her mind felt fuzzy. She fell back on the leather seats as her eyes were starting to close. She struggled to keep them open, but it didn't last long. The last thing she heard was Lex sighing and declaring:

"What a pity. I really thought family meant more to you than that."

* * *

Lena woke up with a creak in the neck. Apparently, Luthor didn't know how to properly take care of his prisoners. At least someone like Riddler would have placed her in a more comfortable position. As it were, she was seating in a corner, hands bound by chains and the rest of her body sore from the uncomfortable position. She could feel concrete all around her, meaning she must have been in some kind of warehouse. There was an echo when people talked, even if they were far away. She waited a bit before opening her eyes. She assumed they must have taken her bag, meaning she could only count on what she had on her person. She moved her feet a bit. She still had both of her heels. That was a start. Her wristwatch was hidden under the chains. It would be difficult to access right now. She cracked an eye open. A big massive warehouse, clustered with big chunks of metal and workshops everywhere. Whatever Luthor was making, it would be big, robotic and need a lot of metal. Lena's mind went straight to the most logical thing she could imagine, an armor. A super armor, probably.

She folded her legs closer to her, and delicately, to do a minimal amount of sound, she moved her hands to her right heel. She took the sole out and picked up what was inside. A small needle, sharp and just long enough for her to hold it without losing it. She hid it between two fingers. She couldn't pick the handcuffs with just that, but she could try something else.

The sound of footsteps made her look up. Lex Luthor and one of his henchmen were walking toward her. The bald man was looking all smug with his hands in his pockets and that casual smile of his. Lena had almost never killed anyone in the past ten years, but this time she knew that givent the chance, she would not resist snuffing out his life.

"Finally awake? Good."

He kneeled in front of her.

"There's a little project I would like to show you. I'm sure you're going to love it."

He stood up and motioned for the man beside him to untied the chains from the walls. Soon enough Lena had to push herself up, as she was led toward the center of the large room. Lena quickly glanced at all the machine pieces around her. Armor pieces. She'd guessed right. Massive armor pieces, too big to fit a human. Or maybe not designed to fit a human at all.

"So, what do you think?"

"That's a lot of wasted cables," she replied.

Luthor smirked.

"You're right. See, the problem is that I can't find a competent engineer. You wouldn't happen to know someone with a Ph.D. in engineering ready to help?"

"I'm not helping you build a weapon."

"See, this is where you're wrong."

He motioned for another one of the henchmen to bring him a tablet. After a few manipulations, Lex showed it to Lena. It was a live camera feed, taken from the front of a car, zoomed on a single young woman walking home after a day at work. Sam, Lena quickly realized.

"What's her name again? Sam? Sam Arias? She's your friend, right? She has a daughter, I believe. It would be a shame if something happened to them, don't you think?"

Lena gritted her teeth. Of course, he would have some form of leverage. She closed her eyes, willing her angry tears away. She was going to find a way out of this situation, she just had to think hard. There were ten men, plus Luthor, around her. All she had was a short needle, a single sleeping dart hidden in her wristband and two batarangs inside her belt. Definitely not enough. But if she played this well and ditched her heels, she may be able to hide and escape.  
She opened her eyes again and was about to agree when part of the ceiling collapsed. The lights flickered as the dust settled. Supergirl got up from her landing pose, whipping her hair behind her, and she declared:

"It's over Luthor!"

The blonde's eyes quickly flickered to Lena, who nodded, signaling that she was okay for now. Luthor left the tablet on a table nearby and clasped his hands, turning around.

"There she is! Right on time, too."

He picked up a small remote from his pocket and pressed the button. Panels on the ceiling opened, revealing two glowing green spotlights. Instantly, Supergirl fell to her knees, screaming painfully. Lena had to resist the strong urge to rush into battle and punch Luthor in the face.

"I took some notes from our previous fight and augmented the dosage of kryptonite in the crystals."

Supergirl tried to move away from the kryptonite, but she fell flat on the ground and couldn't even find the strength to crawl away. Lex turned back to Lena, the remote still in his hand.

"Can you believe that?"

He walked closer to her. She counted the steps. Four, three, two...

"I found a way to make kryptonite. The Supers only weakness and I have an unlimited supply of it."

He took that final step, and Lena acted. She kicked his hand, sending the remote flying out. It clattered on the ground, just a few inches from her. The man holding her chains pulled on them, trying to restrain her. She used the motion to wind the chains around his neck. On instinct, he let go of the other end. She took a hold of it. She could already see the men closest to her taking their weapons out of their holsters. Lena stamped on the remote, turning the radiation emitters off, and pulled the man, still being strangled by the chains, in front of her.

She heard gunshots echoing around the empty warehouse. The man in front of her had stopped struggling a long time ago. Her meat shield wasn't going to be useful for very long. If only she could get those handcuffs off. She heard Luthor screaming:

"Don't kill her! Lower your weapons!"

When the gunshots died down, Lena dared a peak. Supergirl was still trying to get back up, but the kryptonite was still too close to her. She could lower the panels with two well-placed batarangs. It would be a sacrifice, but Supergirl was far more effective than two batarangs. She picked up both batarangs from her belt, one in each hand, and threw them.

The many men still standing there all moved away when the two little black throwing stars flew across the room and cut the hydraulics of each panel. They fell closed once again, and after another second Supergirl was back on her feet, and Luthor was yelling:

"Don't let either of them escape!"

More gunshots rang and Lena ditched the dead man above her. She whipped the chain at Lex, who was thrown away and fell on his back. When some of the men realized she was exposed, they aimed at her. She ducked out of the way behind a big piece of armor and waited. Supergirl had just taken down ten men on the far back when she came to stop beside her:

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. Can you take these off?"

Lena held out the handcuffs, and one heat vision later, her hands were free. She rubbed her wrists, mindful of the needle still in her hand.

"How did you find me?" she asked quickly.

"I heard your emergency signal and found your purse. Alex found you on camera entering a limo, and when we found out it was Luthor's I came straight here."  
One of the henchmen walked a bit too close. In the fraction of a second, Supergirl was on him, crushing his gun in her hand and punching him into a wall. Lena suddenly realized Kara was not just worried, she was angry, and barely restraining herself. When she came back to Lena she said:

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here."

Lena shook her head.

"We can't let Luthor run away again. There is enough proof to take him down here."

Another shot ricocheted on the armor, a bit too close for comfort for Lena. She thought for a second.

"Take care of the henchmen, I'll take care of Lex?"

Supergirl nodded and flew to the nearest armed man. Lena peaked from behind her hidden spot. Luthor, seeing the tide of the battle turning unfavorably, was running away, trying to get into his limo. Lena dropped her heels and ran after him. She prepared her wristband and aimed at Luthor before the door to his car could close. One of his bodyguards blocked it, and he fell down into the dirt, asleep for the rest of the night. His other bodyguard pulled out his handgun. Lena rolled and avoided the first shot. Her hand came into contact with the man's throat and he chocked, dropping his gun. She jumped and punched him in the temple, sending him to the dirt with his partner. Luthor's limo was already rolling away. She picked up the handgun and fired at the tires. The bullets bounced off the reinforced rubber harmlessly. She swore and threw the weapon on the ground. She looked beside her. One of the henchmen had left his motorbike. Perfect.

She picked the vehicle off the wall and jumped on it, kicking it into gear. She pushed the bike to high speeds before even passing the gate. The limo was right ahead of her, on a deserted highway. She accelerated. Soon enough, she was maneuvering her way up to the limo's window. To her surprise, the window lowered. A handgun peaked out. She slowed down and flattened on the bike, avoiding the first few bullets. She threw the needle in the man's wrist and he dropped his gun. This was her chance. She accelerated and slipped inside the limo through the window like it was nothing. The only bodyguard inside was still clutching his wrist in pain. She kicked him in the face before entering, and he fell to the floor. Luthor was shocked when he saw her slid inside before he exploded in laughter.

"I should have known!"

Lena picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I should have known it was you. The Batwoman."

She punched him once, and his laughter turned into a gurgle when his nose broke. She punched him again. The sound of her fist against his bony face was satisfying. He shut up quickly when she punched out one of his teeth. This is what you get for threatening my friends, she thought. My family.

She hadn't even noticed the car had stopped. She didn't even hear the door to the limo being pulled off its hinges. However, through her sudden urge to pummel the man's face, she heard Kara's voice:

"Lena! Stop!"

She stayed there for a second, chest heaving, bloody fist raised, her other hand still clenching Luthor's collar. She looked above her shoulder and saw Kara looking back at her with worry. She dropped Lex and walked out of the car. She took a few steps away from the car, and finally dissolved into tears. Kara didn't say anything, only took her in her arms and held her there for a while.

* * *

Bruce came to see her at the hospital. It wasn't necessary, she'd said, but Kara wanted to make sure she was alright, and to have her hand bandaged up. The nurse was almost done when Bruce walked in, dressed in an elegant suit. The fundraiser, Lena remembered. This was why he hadn't answered.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

Her voice was sharper than she would have wished. Bruce noticed it instantly.

"Do you want me to wait outside? Damian is there too."

"No, stay here."

He nodded and stood awkwardly by the door. When the nurse was done she gave her instructions on how to mend a bruised fist, and Lena pretended she didn't know and nodded along. When she finally left the room, giving one last look at Bruce before going out the door, Lena stood up.

"Kara told me you were pretty upset."

"Is it true?"

She couldn't face him yet. She stayed with her back to him, looking at the closed blinds in front of her.

"What?"

"Is it true? Is Lex Luthor my brother?"

Bruce sighed.

"He told you?"

"He told me something. I don't know if it was a lie or the truth. So, was he lying? Am I not a Luthor?"

Bruce seemed to consider his words before speaking.

"Your father is Lionel Luthor. He came to me after your mother died, asked me to take you in. He was afraid of what his wife would do to you if he brought you home."

She whirled around, anger tainting her green eyes. Bruce couldn't look her straight in the eyes for more than a second.

"And you never thought you should tell me! You didn't think I deserved to know!"

"I wanted to tell you when you turned eighteen. But then we started to suspect Lex was behind the attacks against the Supers. I couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"Well, now it's too late."

She picked up Kara's jacket, the one she'd lent to her on the way to the hospital, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kara tried to leave work as soon as she received Lena's text, but Cat wouldn't let her. She tried to sliver away from her desk but every time Cat would notice as if she had eyes in the back of her head. As soon as she was allowed to leave, however, she rushed to the roof and flew across the country. She landed on the roof of Lena's apartment in Metropolis and changed quickly. She ran down the stairs at human speed and knocked on Lena's door.

"Lena? It's me. I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster."

She heard no answer at first and frowned. She used her super senses, discreetly, to find Lena laying on her couch and heard her sniffing. Finally, Lena's answer came.

"Come in."

Kara opened the door tentatively, passing only her head at first. Lena sat up, and Kara could see how her hair was all mused as if she'd been laying there all day. She walked in and closed the door silently behind her. She hesitated.

"I tried to leave work when you texted me but Cat wouldn't let me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sniffed.

Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and finally walked closer. She rounded the couch and found Lena, in sweatpants and an old tee-shirt, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Are you okay?"

Lena sighed and shook her head. Kara sat down beside her.

"I could use a hug," Lena admitted.

Kara smiled understandingly and Lena dropped the pillow to take the blonde in her arms. Kara hugged her back, careful not to hold her too strongly. Lena quickly started to cry once again. Kara let her sob against her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. She kept her there, protected in her arms until she felt Lena's sobs diminish, and her tears subsided.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Kara assured. "But don't worry. I'm staying here until you're feeling better."

This made Lena hold onto her mode strongly, and she started to cry again. Kara mentally chastised her for making her best friend cry even more. Only, after a while, she heard Lena whisper:

"Thank you."

Kara allowed herself to hold Lena just a bit tighter after that.

* * *

A/N: You guys are stressing me out! I was not expecting such an overwhelmingly positive response to this story! I spent all of yesterday's afternoon terrifyed that you guys wouldn't like the rest of the story, that I hadn't advertised the story properly and you guys hadn't realized there would be time jumps, that you would be disappointed in this chapter! I hope you liked it nonetheless, even if it wasn't Robin!Lena anymore. I could always write more later, I think this AU has a lot of potentials. For now, this was what I had planned. Time jumps, seeing their relationship evolve. I promise next chapter is 100% top of the barrel Supercorp fluff, prenium quality!

In truth, this is one of the most popular stories I have put out in a while. 144 views on the first chapter and 13 follows? And it hasn't technically been 24h yet! I hope I didn't disappoint, it's my only fear really. But anyway, enough about me! I wanted to thank and QTdrumfor leaving reviews!

Before I leave I just wanted to add that I used the arrowverse wiki heavily to write this story. The wiki only said Lena was born in 1993 in Metropolis. I just rolled with it.

Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you guys tomorrow for the last chapter!


	3. Lena and Kara

**Chapter 3**  
Lena and Kara

Lena was seating in her brand new office, National City to her back. The old one had been blown up by Lex before she could even appreciate the comfort of her chair. She was staring at the speech she'd prepared for the next day. Wayne Enterprises presents L-Corp, it's new science and engineering department. Bruce had put her at the head of it, he trusted her not to mess it up, and she hoped she wouldn't. No matter what Kara said, having three PhDs and a Certification from a prestigious business school didn't make her competent to run a corporation. It simply looked impressive on her Wikipedia page.

The following day, she would finally give a press conference, and she knew exactly what kind of question she was going to get. Is it true that Lex Luthor is your brother? She remembered what her publicist had told her to answer. He was not her brother. He was a dangerous psychopath who almost killed hundreds of people, and she did not associate with his lot. Maybe formulate it a bit nicer. Did Mr. Wayne entrust you with L-Corp because you're his adoptive daughter, or because it used to be Luthor Corp, so that way it would stay in the family? She was expecting both versions. Mr. Wayne had trusted her with L-Corp because she was qualified, and he trusted her to run things smoothly and with full transparency. Also because she wanted a job closer to her girlfriend and this was the only one he could find, or so he'd told her.

She poured over her speech one more time. She frowned at certain sentences, changed a few words here and there. When she was done, she emailed it to Bruce, asking for his opinion on it. He would have probably been fine with anything she would have said, but she was still a bit nervous about the whole thing. She was used to working in the sub-levels, in the medical application department, with protective gloves on her fingers and a bunch of tools scattered around her. The white of her office was as big a change as you could imagine.

She heard footsteps on her balcony and turned in her chair. Red and blue flashed through the curtains as Supergirl walked in.

"I have finished my last patrol for the night," the blonde declared happily. "Alex is taking care of everything, and she promised to only call me in case of extreme emergency."

Kara planted a kiss on Lena's cheek.

"Just give me two seconds to change and we can be on our way."

Lena sighed. In a blur, Kara had changed, putting her usual cardigan and jeans above her suit, tying her hair back in a ponytail and putting her glasses back on. She grinned at Lena once she was done.

"Who is ready for a completely normal date, with no interruptions whatsoever?"

Lena stood up, turning her computer off and picking up her purse.

"Is that a promise you think you can hold?" she asked with a smile.

Kara held out her hand.

"I can and I will, you'll see."

Lena took her hand and laced their fingers before leading Kara toward the door. They walked out hand in hand. At the reception desk, Jess turned around when she heard the door opening.

"You can leave early, Jess," Lena assured.

"Thank you, Miss Kieran."

She quickly noticed Kara beside her and declared:

"Miss Danvers, I didn't see you coming in."

Kara blushed and pursed her lips, unsure of what she should answer. Lena smirked.

"She obviously came through the window, Jess."

Jess chuckled confusedly, more by pure politeness then because it was funny. Both Lena and Kara barely held their laughter, but they both exploded once the elevator door closed behind them.

* * *

They took Lena's car to go to the restaurant. The ride was mostly silent, with Lena leaning on Kara's shoulders, their claps hand resting on the blonde's lap. Kara asked whether Lena was tired, whether she wanted to reschedule, but Lena declared she was only enjoying having Kara so close. Kara only blushed.

Lena's driver left them in front of the restaurant, an expensive looking restaurant boasting about an international carte and the biggest cocktail menu in the city. Bright yellow light barely filtered through the windows, hidden by heavy red velvet curtains. Lena suddenly felt under-dressed, but since Kara wasn't wearing a dress either she figured it was fine.

"This place looks very expensive," Lena commented.

Kara shrugged.

"It's not really. They just pretend to be expensive."

Lena smiled at Kara.

"You're not here on work, are you?"

Kara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"' Those restaurants that look more expensive then they are' by Catco Reporter Kara Danvers. It sounds very interesting."

Kara shook her head.

"I hadn't even thought about it. But no, I promise. I just happened to have saved this place from a robber once and have bought potstickers before leaving."

"They must have been very good potstickers."

"They were."

Lena smiled, amused, and approached the door, bringing Kara with her.

"Alright, let's go taste those potstickers."

Inside, a waiter was waiting by the front desk, in front of a Japanese inspired paper screen. He smiled and declared:

"Welcome to la Branche d'Olivier."

He tried his best, but he still mispronounced the name of the restaurant, and Lena was too polite to correct him.

"How can I help you today?"

"We have a reservation," Kara declared.

"Under which name?"

"Danvers."

He looked at the big open notebook in front of him and nodded.

"Ah yes. Please follow me."

He picked up two massive menus and brought them on the other side of the restaurant. They passed many tables, both large and small, most of them occupied. They turned to the left, and inside a long corridor were semi-circular booths, placed in such a fashion that you couldn't see the people seated on the table next to yours. He placed them at the third table, and once they were seated he gave them the menus.

"My name is Peter, I'll be your waiter for the evening. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

He disappeared to let them ponder the menu. Lena looked around. It was very secluded, and the lights were dimmed as if the lampshades were too opaque for the light to pass through. Two fake candles were decorating the table, but they were pretty useless. Very quickly, Kara moved to sit right beside her girlfriend.

"When they told me they had a quiet place in the back, it really wasn't what I had pictured," she confessed.

"It's okay."

Lena took Kara's hand once again, and Kara held out the menu for them both to read. Lena's eyes were skimming through the main course when Kara declared:

"Actually, maybe I should do an article on the restaurants of National City."

"What, so you can eat a lot of food for free?" Lena joked.

"No. I would pay for the food. But it could be interesting. To find the perfect place for a date."

Lena placed a kiss on Kara's cheek.

"The perfect place for a date is with you, it's the only thing that mattered."

Though the light was barely bright enough for Lena to see, and probably because she was used to having to see through the darkness, she distinctly noticed the pink color Kara's face took. The blonde cleared her throat.

"Well, it will have to wait anyway. I'm supposed to do an article on you right now."

Lena leaned closer until she could whisper in Kara's ear:

"Is that really such a good idea? Can you really stay objective?"

"Why couldn't I?" she asked in a strangled, definitely faking to be insulted but truly flustered voice.

Lena smirked and placed her other hand on Kara's thigh as she continued to lean closer.

"I don't know."

She pressed a kiss on Kara's neck, right over where she knew her vein was passing.

"You'll have to tell me tomorrow morning," she whispered.

Kara suddenly dropped the menu on the table and let go of Lena's hand, placing them both on her knees. Lena giggled. She loved flustering Kara more than anything.

She leaned away and picked up the menu to skim for herself, while beside her the blonde looked like her brain was rebooting. Lena felt a swell of pride at the sigh of Kara. She'd have to thank Selina for teaching her this one.

The waiter came back and Lena had to order for the both of them. Thankfully, she knew exactly what Kara wanted. Kara seemed to be fully rebooted by the time he left, once again taking Lena's hand in hers.

"I almost crushed your hand," she confessed.

Lena chuckled.

"That would have been a shame. I need my hand. I can't climb on the stage tomorrow with broken fingers. It wouldn't look good."

Kara laughed at the thought. People would definitely ask questions.

"How would you even explain that?"

"Oh, this one is easy actually. I closed the door on my fingers. It also works with any sort of drawers."

Lena was still joking, but Kara's smile faltered a bit and turned into a frown.

"Did you have to use that excuse often?"

Lena looked at her girlfriend, who seemed rather saddened.

"A few times, yes."

Kara took the brunette in her arms on instinct. She whispered:

"I hate that you're so breakable."

Lena smiled. She'd slowed down on street patrolling recently, even more so now that she had a lot of work to do, and she hadn't broken anything in a long while, but still. The stark contrast of her scared body compared to Kara's smooth one had always surprised her.

"I am not so breakable," she replied.

"You kind of are."

"Well, as long as you're here to put me back together, I should be fine."

Kara smiled. She kissed her girlfriend's lips quickly as she pulled away before seating a bit straighter.

* * *

Their dinner was going fine. They'd ordered potstickers to eat while they waited for the main course, and Kara had almost vacuumed them off the plate in a moment. Lena didn't complain, noting with a smile that Kara was the one paying, so if she wanted to order even more to make amend, it would be up to her.

Their conversations died down when their dinner arrived. Once again, Kara ate hers quickly. Lena asked whether she'd even eaten at all that day, and Kara replied that she had, on multiple occasions. When the blonde was done, she did most of the talking while Lena ate and listened. She started rambling about Alex, and how she was tired to see her pining over a secret girl she didn't want to talk about, but it was very obvious she was smitten and she had to do something about it. Lena agreed but warned Kara not to meddle too much, because they all knew what happened when she meddled too much in other people's business. Kara blushed but didn't contest.

Lena had just finished her plate when Kara's phone rang, stopping Kara in her story. Both of their hearts stopped. When the blonde's phone rang, it usually wasn't such a good thing. She took it out of her purse and looked at the screen.

"It's Alex."

There was a moment of silence, only broken by Kara's ring-tone. Finally, the blonde decided:

"I can ignore it."

Lena shook her head.

"It may be important. Answer it."

Kara nodded and accepted the call.

"Alex?"

Lena waited in anticipation. She couldn't hear Alex's voice distinctly enough to know what she was saying, but she could guess from Kara's answers:

"Can't you take care of it? … Where is he? ..."

Kara glanced at Lena.

"I'll be right there."

She hung up and looked guiltily at Lena.

"There's an alien attack at the harbor. Alex said they need me. I am so sorry. I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise."

"It's okay."

Lena pressed a kiss on Kara's cheek before she slid away and out of the booth.

"Be careful."

"I will. I will be right back, I promise. Just give me ten minutes!"

"Go."

Kara nodded and ran out of the restaurant at a speed barely humanly legal. Lena crossed her arms and reclined in her seat. She didn't blame Kara. She'd been responsible for her fair share of date interruptions. They had busy lives, it was inevitable. As long as they always returned to each other once the storm had passed, they would be alright.

Lena had been deep in thoughts, thinking about the following day's presentation, when her own phone rang. She frowned when she recognized the number, listed as unknown. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"There's a robbery going down a block from your position."

"Not even a small hello from the Great Oracle now?"

"Hello. There's a robbery going down a block from your position."

"I can't. I'm at the restaurant with Kara. She just left to fight an alien I have to stay at the table."

"You're not even a minute away. If you go in, take them down and get out, you'll probably be back before she notices."

Lena pursed her lips.

"What are they robbing?"

"A bank."

She couldn't. She really couldn't. She shouldn't. But then again, what was she supposed to do while Kara was gone, besides wait?

"How many guys?"

"Three. Shouldn't take you more than a minute."

Lena sighed. Why was she so weak?

"I'm on it."

She left hers and Kara's jacket at the table, just as a sign that they hadn't completely abandoned the table, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Kara came back eight minutes and fifty-four seconds later, very proud of herself. Under ten minutes. She hadn't been very delicate, sure, but at least she was back for her date right on time. She readjusted her glasses and walked hurriedly back to her booth.

"Ten minutes, as promised."

Her smile faltered when she found the booth empty, except for their jackets. She sat back down and looked around. Lena wouldn't have left without her, especially not while leaving their jackets behind. She was looking on the table for some sort of notes when she heard hurried steps coming toward her. She sighed in relief when Lena sank back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom."

She looked Lena up and down. The brunette's heart was still pumping wildly as if she'd just ran a marathon. It took her a moment to realize Lena's hair was loose from its original bun, which could only indicate one thing. Before she could ask, however, Lena brushed the top of her hair.

"You've got some..." she lowered her voice "concrete."

"Oh."

Lena quickly brushed the small dusting off of her girlfriend's hair. Kara was still looking at her weirdly. She sent her a questioning gaze.

"Your hair?" Kara murmured.

"Oh."

Lena quickly picked it all up and tied it back into a neat bun. She whispered:

"Oracle called. Robbery."

Kara smiled with amusement.

"We are ridiculous."

"Oh, I'd say we are well assorted."

Kara could only nod at that.

* * *

They left the restaurant after a well-deserved dessert. Kara paid, as she'd promised, and Lena declared the next dinner date would be on her, whenever that would be. They took Lena's car back to Kara's place. Officially, it was still Kara's apartment, but that was simply because the blonde hadn't asked her to move in with her yet. In practice, Lena had the keys, most of her stuff was there, and she hadn't used her own bed in months. They didn't even need to make it official. If their friends came by to see Kara, they knew Lena would be there too.

They walked in and Lena was about to suggest a movie. Kara had other ideas, as she used her super speed to pin Lena to the door and kiss her passionately. Lena's hands came to rest on the blonde's strong shoulder as she deepened the kiss. They had to part for air, mostly for Lena to breath. She smiled, and joked:

"Someone's tired of being teased..."

Kara didn't reply, simply started kissing her again. Soon enough, she was carrying Lena to her bed as if she weighted nothing – she still didn't, even now.

Clothes marked their advancement to the bedroom. Soon enough, they were in nothing but their bodysuits, which made them both laugh.

"My oh my," Lena declared, "I have Supergirl in my bed."

"Technically it's my bed."

"Do you think people would believe me if I told them I've had Supergirl in my bed?"

"Only if I get to tell people I've slept with the Batwoman."

Lena kissed Kara silent. When they parted, she declared:

"I could tell them my girlfriend is strong and very caring, and her name is Kara Danvers, and she's my hero."

Kara smiled and kiss Lena once more.

* * *

Lena slid against Kara until her head rested against the blonde's collarbone. Kara's chest was heaving, and it made Lena's smile. It took quite a lot to make the Kryptonian out of breath. Their skins were hot against each other, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Kara's hands were holding her, her thumb running gently above scar tissues. An old burned scar, on her waist. They both knew exactly when and how she'd gotten it. As usual, Lena was struck by Kara's gentleness. Long gone was the awkward teenager who broke people's shoulders by walking down the school's hall.

"So, can you stay objective?" Lena joked.

Kara groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Yes? If we did the interview right here, right now? Could you stay objective? After all, it's a reporter's job to stay objective. Only the facts."

"Only the facts? Okay. The facts are: Lena Kieran is a wonderful woman who used to terrify me because I thought she was way cooler than me, but she's even better than that. She's awesome. She's going to do a great job running a company, and her dad was right to let her take over L-Corp."

Lena shook her head.

"Not very factual."

Kara shook her head and pressed a kiss on the crown of Lena's head.

"It is, though. It's the truth, one hundred percent."

"You used to be terrified of me?"

"You have no idea. You were so impressive when I was fourteen. You were so much better than me at everything. You still are better than me, actually."

"Oh yeah? At what?"

"So many things! Like making pancakes, and writing emails, and kissing."

"I don't know. I'd say you are pretty good at it too."

"What? Writing emails?"

Lena laughed, her laughter echoing in the empty apartment. She pushed herself up to press a kiss on Kara's lips. The blonde reciprocated, tangling her fingers in Lena's hair to bring her closer. When they parted, they were both smiling. Kara's blue eyes found Lena's kryptonite green ones. It was almost ironic, how Lena's eyes were her only weakness.

"I love you."

Lena pecked her lips.

"I love you too."

She then glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed on Kara's side.

"Now let's get some sleep. I have a speech to give tomorrow. I can't fall asleep during my speech."

Kara nodded. She slid further in the bed until her head was resting against the pillow, and Lena placed her head on Kara's shoulder, holding her tightly from behind.

"You're going to be awesome tomorrow, don't worry," Kara declared.

Lena placed a kiss on the base of Kara's neck.

"Can I look at you in the crowd if I'm nervous?"

"Of course. I'll be right there smiling at you, okay?"

Lena closed her eyes and smiled at the thought.

* * *

The crowd of journalists sitting in front of the dais was bigger than Lena had imagined. Kara must have heard her heart beating furiously during the entire presentation. She wouldn't even be surprised if her girlfriend hadn't listened to a single word she'd said, and instead listened to her heartbeat the entire time. Every time Lena looked at her Kara, she was looking back at her, a bright encouraging smile on her lips. Every time she paused to breathe, every time she wasn't sure of what she'd written anymore, she looked at Kara. She didn't care whether people had noticed, it helped her through the presentation more than she would ever admit.

Once she was done, she declared:

"Now I'll be answering a few questions."

Almost every single hands raised in the assembly, some of them shouting her name like agitated elementary school children. Her eyes found Kara's eyes once again. The blonde had her hand raised as well, waiting patiently.

"Yes, miss."

Kara smiled and stood up. The shouts died down as everyone listened.

"Kara Danvers, Catco Worldwide Media. You mentioned some of the studies L-Corp is already working on, like curing cancer or building more efficient prosthesis. Can you tell us more about the medical applications of other researches L-Corp is working on?"

Lena bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. Asking her a question about Lena's domain, the thing she used to be working on before being named CEO.

"That's a good question."

She smiled, and Kara smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So this is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it! I already have a few more ideas for this AU, one notable example that I scrapped while writing this chapter is the wedding proposal. I want Kara to try and respect Earth's tradition by asking Bruce if she can marry Lena. I think it would be tons of fun. I've already started a list, but if you guys have other suggestions I'm always happy to listen. I may not write more right away, I've started working on an Avalance slow burn (because I suck at slow burns). It feels like a trial, I don't understand why the story isn't writing itself as quickly as usual, and if I didn't have my finals to prepare for next week I could have double down on it and work on it all day. So all I can tell you is more of this AU should be coming, hopefully by the end of the months.

I wanted to thank Alkeniw Andilite for leaving a review! It wasn't first kiss but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I also wanted to thank all of you for reading this story, and following and favoriting it! Truth is I thought not a lot of people would be interested in this AU. Somehow every time I wake up with an idea it becomes a very popular story, so maybe I should listen to my morning ideas more often!

Once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice weekend!


End file.
